


【蓝家cp100问】83line 前50问（下）

by Kruserkk



Series: 蓝家cp100问 [2]
Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: 83line, M/M, Minor Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: OOC预警🆘 文内有梗 考古向 甜写在前面：本来想自己编的 但是写着写着就开始考古了…所以有真有假 看着玩就好 勿上升真人！一共一百个问题 分四部分
Series: 蓝家cp100问 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035342





	【蓝家cp100问】83line 前50问（下）

K：好的欢迎回来，我们进入下一个问题，二位经常约会的地点是？

特：我们都是艺人嘛，约会还是要低调一些，基本上是在家里。

K（看向继续走神的希澈）：希澈xi，专注一点哦，请问特哥家里还是在您家里呢？

澈（回神）：哦？都有。

K（笑）：看来我们希澈已经陷入美好回忆了…

K：下一个问题，您会为对方的生日做什么准备？

特（回头看澈）：太多了，忽然想起来有一年吧，什么时候来着？我在舞台上说了“祝你生日快乐”

澈（懵）：哦？好像有这回事…

K：是的，十年之前，2010年的时候，《no other》的舞台。（内心：看看我，我真的不是假粉丝！）

特：内，是那次。其实呢，我们15年走来，真的离不开粉丝们的支持，感谢今年生日时粉丝给我们83line的应援，以后我们也会好好认证的～

*20100710no other舞台*

K：谢谢哥哥们回馈给我们粉丝的双向爱，以后也会努力为哥哥们应援的！下一个问题，请问是由哪一方先告白的呢？

澈：特儿

特（惊讶）：？什么时候？

澈（脸红）：也不是说告白，特儿平时比较肉麻。我们平时无法表达的出来的，特儿都会向前一步替我们表达。是因为利特一直以来的爱，我才可以坚持下来。

K（鼓掌）

*此答案来自微博 @温柔10384 的83语录合集*

K：下一个问题，二位有多喜欢对方？

澈（看向主持人 撸袖子）：来你跟我说说喜欢这东西怎么衡量。

K：哥不是自己说过envangelion吗，就…谈谈二位自己的感受嘛…

特（按住澈的手 安抚）：希澈呢，可以说是我一路走来的支撑了，我们的感情超过喜欢了对吧？（看向澈）

K（笑）：哦～不愧是我们特mc呢！都可以自己cue流程了。超过喜欢的程度，应该算爱了吧？下一个问题就是，你爱对方吗？

特（愣住）：哦？

澈（坦荡）：爱，疯狂般地想要你，没有你连一天都不行的我

K（鼓掌）

*出处141219希澈IG更新*

K（颧骨升天）：好的好的，下一个问题，如果约会对方迟到1小时以上，你会怎么办？

特（笑到颤抖）：呀…你们怎么知道的？

澈（反握住特的手笑）：经常关注我们的粉丝应该知道，我们都是会迟到的那种人，比如说之前约在下午两点见面吧，然后特儿两点半的时候给我打电话（模仿特儿的语气）‘澈li，我可能得晚一点，你有没有等着急？’。我呢，接到这个电话的时候还在家里穿着背心，然后两个人就干脆约在四点。

*利特经常笑到颤抖*看起来很受（bushi）*

K：哦，下这个问题有一些敏感，二位认为你的情敌是？

特（还在笑，好像没有听清）

澈：心空

K：对方做什么会让你觉得没辄？

澈：啊这个！之前我说过！眼睛在流泪，但嘴巴却是在笑着的。

特（回头）：不要再说过去的事情了！

澈（委屈）：人家问的就是以前的事啊！

K：禁止拌嘴，下一个问题，如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？

特&澈：他不会的。

澈（回头）：我的爱，我的利特，我发誓一直爱你。

*《MARRY U》彩排金希澈改词*

K：最喜欢对方身体的哪部分？

澈：每一个部分，我们elf的总统狗特～

特（笑）：我们希澈呢，做什么都很美，哭起来也很美，不像银赫做什么都很丑（玩笑）

银赫（探头）：？有人叫我吗？到我们上场了吗？

特&澈：欧布搜

*少女大总统朴正洙*SS6安可场特儿安慰希澈'你哭起来也很美’*

K：对方最性感的表情是？

澈：笑起来的时候

特：打架子鼓的时候，你知道吧（看向主持人）演唱会的时候打架子鼓，真的很帅。

K（疯狂点头）

澈（摸头发）：当然啦 

*我不允许有人没看过亲哥打架子鼓！*

K：两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？

澈：你这主持人，这种问题不是说明天在隔壁o 3演播室录吗？为什么在这边一直问啊，就算我说了你播的出去吗？

K（擦汗）：对不起

特（回头）：这个明天还要录吗？（拿出手机看行程）

澈（忽然拍手）：啊我忽然想起来一件事！我们特老师平时用ins比较多，是只知道推特的傻瓜，他在那上面放了链接，我就给特儿评论‘这里用链接不行的’你记得你是怎么回复的吗？（转头看特，手做打字状）特儿说‘我是除了你以外什么都不懂的傻瓜啊希澈’ 看到这个的时候真的…

K（笑）：马甲马甲，确实是心跳加速的事情啊。

*利特超人行程*黑字来自金希澈ins评论*

K：你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？

澈：帮对方撒过谎，练习生的时候，这个我们在return也说过的。

特：马甲马甲，希澈那是就是个有眼力的孩子啊。

K：什么时候觉得最幸福？

澈&特：和成员们在一起的时候。

K：曾经吵过架吗？

特（恍然大悟）：我明白了，这个就是总问一些大家明明知道的事情对吧！

K（泪奔）：不是…这是流程！好的我们知道仁川大战，放心，没有人不知道的，粉丝们已经快要能背下来了。还有两个问题，吵到什么程度和如何和好的，我们就直接跳过了。

特（点头）

K：我有一个另外的问题，当时仁川大战的时候那么多记者，为什么没有一张照片流出来呢？

澈：谁敢？（看向主持人）如果是你你敢吗？

K（怂）：不敢…话说二位知道今年有粉丝庆祝了仁川大战十周年吗？

特（惊讶）：？唯？这有什么好庆祝的啊？（笑）

澈：已经十年了吗？

*2020年9月4日部分elf自发的在微博b站等地举办仁川大战十周年庆祝活动*

K：好的下一个问题，二位转世后还希望做恋人吗？

特（笑）：小姑娘，你不太适合做主持人你知道吧 为什么呢 这个问题真的 太突兀了…

K（叹气）：是的，尤其是在您二位面前

澈：答案是肯定的方向吧，毕竟那哥说了，去天国也要开演唱会呢。

*朴正洙说在天国也要开演唱会*下辈子也是Super Junior*

K：那么请问二位，什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢？

澈：很多很多，你想听哪一年的？

特：有一件事，真的让我印象深刻，（回头看澈）你入伍的时候，在电台上，你记得吧？你说有申请延后的想法，不是为了金钱，不是想要公演，就是因为利特而已

澈（点头 陷入回忆）：我想起来一次，演出的时候，你在前面说‘希澈啊，我的朋友希澈啊，如果你疼的话，我会背着你走下去的，不要担心’记得那次吧？（两人对视）我当时在后台换衣服换到一半（做愣住手势）心里肉麻的不行，什么啊，干嘛要背我啊？但是之后再想起来，真的很感动。

*130419希澈城东cafe*ss8特哥读信*

K：什么时候觉得也许他已经不再爱我了？

特（摇头）

澈：你再问这种问题，信不信明天那期我们一起迟到

K（怂）：米亚内

K：你爱情的表现方式是？

特：给他买好吃的

澈：很多…不只是买好吃的，16年我就说要和他谈恋爱了。

K（兴奋）：那你们谈了吗？

澈：你说呢？

*金希澈2016年supercamp上海场说要和利特谈恋爱*

K：两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗？

特：有过误会 ，但都不是我们主动隐瞒的。

澈：马甲马甲

K：两人的关系是公认还是机密？

特（回头看澈）

澈：这个在这边不好说，明天去o 3那边给你们讲吧。

K：接下来是本期的最后一个问题了，你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？

澈：当然了，以后闲下来了，我就带特儿回江原道种田。

特：希澈是，我永远无法割舍的朋友。我们在一起度过的漫长岁月是无法忘怀的，现在我们都过了35岁，许多过去不能理解的地方，现在能很好地理解了。我们会更好的走下去的。

*2015希澈sns*supertv采访*

K（低头整理）

特（反客为主）：恰，哟罗本，我们今天的节目就到这里了…

K（慌张抬头）：感谢大家的收看，83line100的下期会在隔壁o 3演播室播出，请大家多多关注！

83:谢谢各位，下期再见👋

音乐：《Sarang♡》响起

澈（脸红）：呀干嘛要放这个啊…

后台

PD：金老师，您知道隔壁o 3是个什么程度吧。

澈（点头）：明白明白我看过了

PD：那下一期就拜托您二位了

澈（点头）：没事相互的，我们刚好可以预习一下下次的问题

K（躲在沙发后面偷听 努力捂住嘴不发出尖叫）

**Author's Note:**

> 今天这篇考古比较多，主要来自于微博 @温柔10384 的83语录收集博


End file.
